My Part In The Tag Game
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: I was tagged so these are my songfics
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I was tagged and so now I guess I must do my part

**Ok so I was tagged and so now I guess I must do my part. So I took the rules from someone so here it is.**

**Rules**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

**My tags **

**Volleyball Freak Is In Town**

**xXDramaMamaXx**

**mayniac**

**rosesbetweenthethorns**

**ForeverIsn'tSoLong**

**All my Loving- Jim Sturgess **

"Close your eyes Miley."

"Why?" Miley Cyrus asked her boyfriend who would be leaving tomorrow.

"I promise I will miss you and I will write home everyday and I will try to send all of my love in them." Joe whispered in her ear.

"It isn't possible to fit that much love in a letter." This earned a smile from Joe.

"Well a guy can try."

"Promise you won't forget me?"

My Girl's Ex-boyfriend- Relient K

Everyone knew Nick had doubts when he was with Miley and he missed her with everything and it haunted him because he lost it.

"Miley you don't have to feel sorry for him."

"I know Joe but I mean I feel sorry because he can't seem to get a good girl."

"Because he lost you."

"What?"

"Without him losing you I would never be married to you. All he has is memories and that isn't your fault."

"Well at least I got you out of it."

"If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be together so I guess I should say thanks to Nick."

Pop Princess- The Click Five

"God this song was written for you." Joe commented.

"How so?" Miley said looking up from her magazine

"I mean it says that you have a different side basically."

"It does not."

"Does too."

"Do you want me to look up the lyrics?"

"Only if you want to be proved wrong."

"Fine I will."

Joe pulled up the lyrics.

"HAHA I so poned you."

"Keep dreaming Joe cause I will always be right since I am the one who controls if you get to have your 'Pop Princess'" She said teasing him

It ended the same way all of there fights did and that was in making out. Yea he got his Pop Princess

Invisible- Taylor Swift

"Joe is blind I am convinced." Miley said to Nick Jonas

"Why?"

"He can't see how much I want him because he is too caught up with _her."_

"He probably knows you exist."

"Wow big help. She doesn't know what she could have. I think every night about what we could be while he sits there thinking of her."

"Come on Miles it isn't that bad."

"He sees right through me and I all I want to do is say I 'I want to love you'"

"You guys would be cute together."

"Stop trying to help Nick."

"Maybe I can help." It was Joe. He made her visible when he kissed her.

5. All over you- The Spill Canvas

"He is a looker you know that right?"

"Whatever."

"I gave you everything Miles I followed you around the country."

"Again I say whatever."

Joe wanted to scream _I need to taste you again. I am not over you. I am all over you._

"Can you please try all I need is love."

"I can't give that to you."

"You never did have enough."

"Come on Mi this life is too short so please just love me back.

"I Cant."

"Why because you treat me like a disease."

"We don't need to get caught up in the past so please Miles."

"I just cant ok."

With that Miley Cyrus walked out of Joe Jonas's life for good.

6. Heels over Head- Boys Like Girls

The last thing Miley did before she left New Jersey was smiled.

"Hey Nick where is Miley?"

"Didn't you hear she left for California?"

"Well she left her crap here. And why is it that I am always the last to know these things?"

"I don't know. You might want to text her."

"Ok I don't know if that is the best thing."

"_I hope you think of me when you get to California. You left me hanging upside down. You left your ghost here. Have fun burning bridges. When you turn around and come back to me I will still have open arms, Love Joe."_

7. Don't Get Down Like That- Play

"Ohmigod that guy is here again." Mandy said to her best friend Miley.

"Ok so if I didn't make this clear the last 7 times I have a boyfriend, Cody."

"But I mean no one would have to know."

"Ok sorry if I was vague, I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU."

"I think you will come around."

"I don't roll that way and I know what you are trying to play because I know what boys like you. Was I clear enough?"

"Come on."

"Save it for another fool. I love Joe."

"You love me?" Miley heard from behind her. She turned around to see Joe there.

"Yea I do."

The two kissed and that finally got Cody to go away.

8. You Get Me- Michelle Branch

"So what if I am not on the same page as them."

"You should." The snotty girl replied rolling her eyes at Miley and Joe.

"I only need Joe and he gets me so that doesn't matter."

_The next day_

"Come on Miles it is pouring out here."

"So I can still see the sun."

"What ever you are insane."

"Yea but you want me."

"Oh yea how do you know?"

"You just grabbed my hand and you are always on my side."

"You are just like a jigsaw puzzle."

"You are the only one who can put me together and make the pieces fit."

9. Mary's Song- Taylor Swift

A 7 year old Miley looked up at the 9 year old Joe.

"They are gonna get married." Mr. Jonas said

"Yea right honey." Mrs. Jonas responded.

"Hey Miley I am going to beat you up." Joe said chasing her. He forgot two seconds later.

"You have to kiss me."

"Ok." Joe replied.

Miley bolted.

_Miley age 16_

"Can you believe our dads didn't think we would actually fall in love?"

It was two am and they were lying in the bed of his truck looking at the stars.

"Joe go home." Miley yelled through her tears.

Joe didn't leave he had said he wanted to wait and make peace with her.

"You were out here all night?" Miley asked the next morning

"Yea I said I wouldn't leave.

_Years later_

Joe and Miley were at there favorite café.

"Miley will you marry me?" He said on one knee.

"Yes."

Everyone had come to the wedding and knew they were perfect for each other. The two had kids and would sit on the same porch that they had met on with there kids.

10. Cleaning this Gun- Rodney Adkins

"Hey Miley you remember when I came to pick you up what your dad said."

"No you never told me what he said."

"He said 'Come on in boy, tell me about yourself. So I hear you like my daughter do you now? We think she's something else. She's her momma's world, she deserves respect and that's what she'll get. I'll see you when you get back. I will probably be up all night still cleaning this gun.'"

"He did not."

"He did too. Can you imagine me when Tyler brings home a guy? I will have to look at a kid that is like me and then I will have to say that."

"Come on Joe she is 7 months old I think you won't have to worry about that much."

"She is growing up fast though."

"Do you even have a gun?"

"Yes but it would just be for show nobody would get hurt. All I can tell you is that is a very effective method to get them to listen.

**So this took absolutely forever but I would have been finished but my friend Giovanna kept talking to me on AIM and it kept opening every time she found a Nick Jonas picture and so that was quite often. I hope you like it. Some are really short. I kept having song issues so that is another reason I couldn't finish.**


	2. Chapter 2

OK so I am having a dilemma here

**OK so I am having a dilemma here. I am only in my 3****rd**** week of school and I have already had projects and tons and tons of homework. I really don't feel that it is fair to all the people who read my stories and are expecting updates so I am giving you a choice. That choice is either for me to give up my stories and possibly turn them over to other people or to continue writing but my updates will be really spaced out. **

**Oh and another thing that I need peoples help on, is if you think I should keep my stories and stuff then I need you guys to vote in the poll in my profile. **

**-Lindsay**


End file.
